


Flarrowverse One-Shots

by universalmamotchka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, More oneshots to be written, More tags to be added, Multi, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalmamotchka/pseuds/universalmamotchka
Summary: A bunch of oneshots featuring characters from the flarrowverse *finger guns*





	

An aberration brought the Legends back to 2014, a year that had been devastating to Ray Palmer. Not only did they have to be in the tragic year but they had to be there to witness the tragic day. The day Anna Loring died. The Legion of Doom had went back in time and stopped Anna from dying. Much to Ray's devastation he had to watch her die all over again. If Anna didn't die then Ray never wanted to become the hero he was, he would lose his new family. That didn't make this any less painful for him. Not even Nate could change his sorrowful mood.

"Ray you don't need to see this" Sara pleads trying to force the suited hero back on the Waverider. Even Mick wanted Ray to look away from the events that were about to unfold. They had beaten the Legion of Doom for now, and that meant that Anna was about to die in front of Ray for the second time.

"I do" Ray sobbed out watching the fight or lack thereof. He remembers how weak and vulnerable he was the first time, and the second time wasn't any better. "I need to do this alone" he says staring into Sara's eye pleading for the team to leave him alone.

"That's not a good idea, at least let me stay with you Ray" Nate asks gently grabbing Ray's hand trying to comfort him.

"Okay" Ray whispers looking down at his past self. The team quietly leaves the two men, each one giving a comforting phrase. Ray wasn't really paying attention to anyone's voice much less their words, all he could focus on was his defining moment. And the presence of Nate's hand entwined with his.

Ray looks away for a split second tears falling from his eyes freely he then says a phrase that would break Nate's heart _“Don’t let go of my hand through this, please.”_  it came out desperate and welling with a sadness Nate hoped he never had to feel.

"I'll be here as long as you need me Ray, I promise" Nate says a few tears slipping down his own cheek. Ray cringed as Anna was killed and the broken sob he let out matched the one heard from the past Ray below them.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this kinda sucked.


End file.
